


ℂ𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕒𝕣𝕖𝕕

by TeaWithAPsycho



Category: Markiplier TV (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Innoncence, M/M, Multi, Other, Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaWithAPsycho/pseuds/TeaWithAPsycho
Summary: He sighed softly, looking over to his Irish friend warrily before replying."You really think I'll find someone there?"◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇His breath shuddered as his cocoa eyes met another.A pair of Dark crimson eyes that just so happened to be looking his way.◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇Mark jumped, feeling a jacket drape over his head and an arm wrap around his shoulder.Pitch black.He was about to scream, ready to kick and shove, when a deep voice softly stated."It's okay. Calm down. You're gonna give yourself a panic attack."◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇"Mark, you seem to forget! I was with this guy! He doesn't love! He takes you, makes you feel important , then bends you too his standards!"◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇"I....I will admit... I've never felt like this before... What do I do?.."◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇It's sad really.How much pain it can cause someone who rejects feelings more than embracing them.But what could Dark do? He's a Dom. He's not supposed to feel this way towards his sub.Of course ,he had to back the poor boy into a corner.All so he could just be.....Collared
Relationships: Jacksepticeye/Antisepticeye, darkiplier/markiplier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

The shop was busy today. Busy like every other day. People flooding in and looking at the baked sweets, ranging from cakes, to sour tarts, to little Carmel candies; and picking out hot beverages to drink as they sit on the various couches or chairs that never matched but blended together perfectly.

The place was decorated oddly, as if walking into an Alice in wonderland book. Swirled purple staircases painted on he ground and tons of clocks hanging on he wall. The framed pictures all had some hyped up version of a fairy tail character, probably to make them more relatable to the new comers.

Workers walked around wearing a pink hat that covered their hair and matched the pink aprons they wore, each one having a different character to resemble the person wearing them.

And at the counter, slowly tapping his fingers in boredom, was a tan Korean, his dark hair was slightly messy and his chocolate brown eyes scanned the area, seeing if anyone needed anything.

Today was slow for the 24-year- old. He was stuck working a shift at the cafe on his day off, the costumers were slow as usual, and his tip jar was pretty much empty. Not that it's a big deal, it's just nice to know that he had some extra cash.

The male sighed as he rested his chin in his hand. _Could today get_ _anywors_ _–_

The man stopped himself. _No. Don't think that. Everytime you say or even think that, it gets worse._ He thought. And low and behold, the door chimed as it opened.

He stood up tall and smiled as he looked tot he customer, only to groan internally upon receiving a slight smile back.

Mrs. Mahogany. A sweet typical old lady that was only ever kind and polite. She was actually one of the Koreans favorites, besides her choosing process.

First she wanted to hear he specials, then she wanted to know all the new shipments of coffee and treats, and after debating over the entire menu, she goes with her regular blueberry scone and chai tea.

"Good morning, Mrs. Mahogany." The man said, his low voice sound oddly high today compared to his usual low rumble as he flashed his sparkling Pearly, white teeth.

"Why good morning Markus!" She said happily as she held onto her walking cane, dressed in her Sunday best. Her voice was high and slightly Shakey, but held a sweet and light-hearted tone.

Mark chuckled softly, loving the happy mood she always seemed to be in. "Just Mark is fine. Coming back from church, I presume?" He asked, setting up the ipad register for her order.

"Yes! The preacher had a lovely sermon prepared for us today, and he even allowed a few children of their favorite passages from the Bible!" She said, taking her wallet out of her purse and opening it to reach for her credit card.

"That sounds lovely, I'm sure those kids had fun." Mark said as he looked back up to her. "Now what can I treat you in?" He asked softly. He was fully prepared, specials memorized, all allergy concerning questions ready to be answered, and even some samples ready under the counter.

"Hmmmm, what are your specials today, dear?" She asked. "Well, we have the Mad As A Hatter Hazelnut Torte, Quiet As A Mouse Quiches, Devil's Sin Food Cake, the ever famous Alice Apple pie," Mark continued on, naming various snacks and drinks that usually had over used puns. In all honesty, they were rather quiet charming and brought in many customers.

"Well, I think I'll just stick to   
Tai chi chai tea and the Blueberry Madness Scone, please." She said. Mark chuckled softly and typed in the order.   
"Medium?" He asked.   
"As always." She said softly, giggling at how well he knew her order.

"That'll be $5.37 please." He said. She handed him her card and he pushed it into the chip slot.   
"Alright, and I just need you to sign here." Mark said as he pointed to the smaller tablet on a stand in front of her.

She picked up the apple pen and shakily signed her name. Making Mark sadly smile at her. Her health never was the best, but she lived everyday to it's fullest.

"Thank you, everything'll be out in just a momment." He said. She smiled and walked over to a large chair, sitting down and talking off her white feathered hat to reveal her short, white, curly hair.

Mark sighed and turned around.   
"Helllllloooo!" Mark sang softly as he waved a hand in front of his friends phone.

"Huh? What?" He asked as his blue eyes shot up from his device. His features looking confused as he looked to his slightly taller friend.

Mark chuckled. "We have a job Jack. If you wanna get paid maybe you try, actually working." Mark said , crossing his arms and smirking. The Irishman stood up from his leaning position and crossed this arms. Pouting slightly from underneath his pink hat the attempted to tame his wild green hair.

"For you information, sir, I was working. You just happened to catch me slacking off." He said, his Irish accent throwing the words sassily back at his co-worker.

Suddenly, a buzzing came from Jack's phone, forcing him to look at it. He giggled softly and tapped away, hunching over slightly someone could read his texts as he smiled.

"Jaaacccckkk! Get off your phone!" Mark whined, pushing his phone out of his face. Jack playfully rolled his eyes. "Fine, Fine! What's the order?" He asked as he put his phone in the pocket of his apron, on it was stiched Tiger bouncing on his tail.

It was rather accurate actually, Jack tended to be loud and energetic like tiger, bouncing around and screaming at the top of his lungs. The cafe actually prised themselves in matching the employee's to fairytale creatures or old Disney characters. (Which just hi happened to be one of the reasons Mark joined the cafe in the first place.)

The only one he didn't get was his. He had eeyore. He wasn't really that sad. So he didn't get it. He was usally up beat and happy. He was nice to the cutsomers and never complained.   
So why Eeyore?

Mark quickly popped a scone in the heater, setting it so it wouldn't burn as he sighed. He looked up at the ceiling as he leaned against the wall.

Maybe because life wasn't very exciting for him. He was relatively normal. He lived in an apartment, played videogames, payed his taxes. Hell, he didn't even have a partner.

Mark slightly blushed at the thought. _It's not like I really date anyways. I used to, but it just takes to much time to find a guy who I'm attracted to_. He thought.

Yeah, he was gay. It's not like it was a big deal now in days. It seemed that everyone was already some type of homosexual, one way or another. 

Mark laughed slightly, the ding of the heater ringing. He opened it and gently took out the scone with tongs and set it on a pink plate. "Done with the drink jack?" He asked, looking over to his Irish friend, smiling as the lad handed his a odd pink tea cup filled with steaming tea. "Tell Barby I said hi." He said as he smiled.

I gently took the cup from him and set it on the plate next to the cup. Mark walked around the counter and picked up the slab of wood and stepped out from behind the counter.

He smiled softly as he walked over to Mrs. Mahogany and gently kneeled down beside her.   
"I've brought your order. Heated your scone a bit so be careful." He said softly as he sat the plate in a small side table and stood up.

She smiled softly and cupped his cheek with her old, brittle hands. "Your such a kind soul, Mark." She said, smiling brightly. Her eyes crinkled as her eyes sparkled.

Mark smiled back as he cupped her hand from his cheek. "It was lovely seeing you today Janis. Jack says hi!" He said, looking back to his Irish friend who was back texting on his phone.

"Tell him I said to have a nice day." She said. "And to pull up his pants." Mark laughed softly. He'd never met anyone as sweet and her.

He slowly let go of her hand and backed up. "Have a wonderful afternoon, Janis." He said softly.

"Same as to you Mark." She said as she watched him walk back to the counter. Then her smile dropped.

" _And may God help you through the mess you will soon come to know as love with that wretched man_."


	2. Chapter 2

Mark sighed as he wiped down the tables, his hat discarded on the counter as he washed the crumbs from the surface.

"Closing time, Markibutts!" Jack yelled as he pulled off his hat and apron. His bright green hair scattered about as he shoved his uniform in his work cubby.

Mark chuckled softly at the name. His friend always came up with the stupidest ways to call him or tweak his name. "Yeah, I'm almost done. Just give me a second." He picked up the bucket of water on the ground and set them in the closet, emptying it before sliding it with the others and closing the door.

"So, you doing anything fun tonight?" Jack asked, watching his friend pull off his uniform and neatly fold it. "Huh? Gotta hot daaaaate?" Jack teases as he elbowed Mark. The Korean laughed as he grabbed this red and black hoodie. "As if. The only guy I'm lucky to find is a 87 year old with secret stash of Viagra." He commented, sending his younger friend into a fit of laughter.

"Okay okay! But seriously dude, when are you gonna get out there? There's plenty of hunky fish in the sea!" Jack said as he sat on the counter and pulled down the sleeves to his Berlin sweater. He's always been one to worry about Mark being alone, it was just unnatural for someone as attractive as him to be all by himself.

"Like I said, there just aren't that many guys who have interests as mine. This isn't about just having a boyfriend , Jack, this is about... Having someone who make you think of them all the time... Someone who makes a shudder go down your spine everytime you hear their voice..." He said, his smile slowly fading. "It's.... It's not having a, place filler." He said, looking down to his fingers and playing with his nails. "It's about.... Having someone.... To fill, the empty space.... Someone to, suficate you, when ever there around you.... Ya know?...." He said as he looked o his Friend.

Jack stared at him for a second. " Well jeez, if you wanted someone to fill you don't have to tell me, go find a one nighter or something-" Mark scoffed playfully as he slightly shoved his smaller friend. "That's not what I meant." Jack smiled as he looked away for a moment.

"Hey, why don't you come out with me tonight?" He asked, a smile on his face. Mark raised a brow. "And where exactly are you going?" He asked, knowing his friend sometimes did the stupidest of shit.

"Me and Anti are going to bar later. It'll be fun!" Jack said, raising his hands in excitement.   
"Uhuh, and is this a normal bar or..?" Mark trailed off, waiting for his friend to confess his sins.

"Okay, fine. It may or may not be a BDSM bar. But that doesn't mean you won't find anyone there!! You can find love in the kookyest places!" Jack said, attempting to regain his friends interest, which was little to none once he heard 'BDSM'.

"Yeah right. I'm not going to a sex bar with you and your boyfriend. You can keep me out of your sex life for one day." Mark said as he threw on his coat and led jack out of the cafe.

It's not like he's never though of BDSM, he doesn't really have anything against it, he just doesn't see the appeal of getting wailed on for pleasure.

Mark sighed as he locked the door. "Oh come ooooooon!! Just once! Please! I don't wanna be alone! Pleaseeeeeeeeeee?" Jack begged as he followed after Mark, who was on his way to his car.

"What about Anti? You said you two were going together." Mark asked, a slight smirk on his face. "Yeah, but he's always with meeeee! I want one of my friends with me!" Jack said as he wrapped his arms around Mark's neck from behind and dragged this feet.

"And your other friends?" Mark asked. The Irishman had to have someone who would go with him that wasn't him. Right?

"they're all busy tonight! Pleaseeee MarkiMark!!!" He begged, his legs dragging even more, till he was pretty much lifeless. The Korean laughed slightly, seeing his friend in such a desperate state. It was funny seeing jack going to Jurassic measurements to get him to go to a bar with him.

Well, it's not like he has anything else to do tonight.

"Okay, but you're gonna own me one." Mark said, stopping as he arrived to his car.

Jack squealed, jumping up and down while shaking Mark's arm. _Note to self: making jack too happy can resort in serious injuries._

"Thank you Thank you thank you!" Jack shouted excitedly as Mark attempted to get out of his friends grip.

"I get it! Now let go!" He chuckled, his Irish friend soon letting go and getting into his car. Mark rolled his eyes and walked around the car, getting into the driver side.

"Ahhhh!!!!! I get to help Marky find a boyfriend~!" Jack sang as he lightly punched Mark's shoulder. Mark quickly twisted his head to his friend.

"Hey!, I said I'd go! I didn't say I was gonna get with anyone!" Mark said, lightly blushing.

"Trust me! When you get to that club, everybody is gonna try to get a peice of that!"

⊱⋅ ─────────────── ⋅⊰

Mark sighed as he looked in the mirror. He knew the was the bar wasn't trashy, but he had no idea it was suit and tie fancy!

He ran his fingers through his black hair, trying to pull out some of the intense curls Jack put in with a curling iron, why did he even have one?

He pulled up the sleeves to his dress shirt, rolling the sightly tan tinted shirt up. He pulled his blue tie a bit tighter, his hands softly trailing down and smoothing out the brown blazer over top. 

He had to admit, it was kinda weird that Jack just happened to have clothes his size. But of course he was stuck with light blue jeans and black dress shoes as well. Did it even match?

The door was thrown open to reveal his Irish friend, wearing a blue tux, the one he wore to his sister's wedding.

"JESUS FUCK!!" Mark yelled, jumping back and almost falling over. He regianed his grounding as Jack heaved over , laughing hysterically.

"ARE YOU TRYING! TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" The Korean screamed, a hand to his heart as his eyes dilated back to their original size.

"I only opened the door!" Jack laughed. "It's not like I did it intentionally! Your so jumpy!" He looked to Korean, his smile faltering slightly as Mark nervously straightened his tie.

Jack sighed as he walked over to the taller male, he felt the taller jump as he set a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" He asked softly, his blue eyes meeting dialated brown.

"If you count having a panic attack as fine, then yes," he said  
"I'm extatic." He breathed shakily. Jack sighed as he pulled the man back and away from the mirror by his shoulders.

The paler pushed him down on the bed and crossed his arms.

"Are you okay with this?"

Mark forwarded his brows. Just a half hour ago his friend was the one pushing him to go, now he's asking if he wants to? He swore sometimes Jack could be the most bipolar Irishman he'd ever met.

Other than Anti.

"I know I was all over you about coming with, but I wanna make sure you want to go." Jack said, fiddling with his fingers.

"Ya know, consent is a huge part in BDSM Bar's." He joked, smiling as Mark chuckled.

" _Yeah_ yeah, I hear ya." He said rolling his eyes.

"But in all seriousness,"

Mark looked up to his friend with a raised brow. "I don't want to force you to go, Mark. But you need to get out. I only see you out of your apartment for work and when you get food." Jack said.

Mark sighed as he flipped back on the bed. "I just want you to go out and have fun. And maybe, just maybe, find someone you enjoy spending time with." The paler make said.

Of course Jack wanted him to be happy. Mark was probably the only one who _didn't_ want to be happy. Everyone did their best to get Mark to be more open, but he always persisted. He didn't know why, maybe he felt bad that he was waisting other people precious time by being needy. So he never changed, to teach people not to waist time on him.

But this was Jack. His best friend. He didn't have time to waist Mark. Not with all the dreams he wants to chase. Jack doesn't have the time to baby step Mark out of his shell.

**He sighed softly, looking over to his Irish friend werrily before replying.**

**"You really think I'll find someone there?"**

Jack nodded his head quickly, his heart racing at the thought that his stubborn friend was suddenly complying.

"Absolutely, one hundred percent with out a doubt." Jack responded. He put a hand up and one to his heart. "Scouts honor."

Mark rolled his eyes, biting his lip softly as he sat up.

_"I'm gonna regret this."_


	3. Chapter 3

Mark watched the lights go by with lazy eyes. The lights illuminating his tan face through the dark tinted windows. He was praying to whatever god that he'd have something come up and force him to go back home, safe and comfortable in his warm bed. 

Why did he agree to this again? Oh right. Because Jack and his stupid face asked him too. He sighed as he rested his chin on his palm 

His heart raced as they pulled up to a lavish dark building, rose beds planted outside and the name on bright red cursive. A tall man stood in front of the building, allowing people in and denying others calmly. 

Mark's breath shuddered. The thought of interacting with others set him on edge. To him, he wasn't a people person. He didn't know how to make people feel better or how to make them happy. It was all too complicated. 

Of course, in reality, Jack knew no one better that was comforting others or making them smile, he was confused how Mark didn't think he knew how to deal with other people. 

"Hey," Mark snapped his head to the front seat where Anti was sitting. His chest was covered in a slightly dark grey dress shirt with black jeans, a white belt and black shoes. 

His green hair was spiked and complemented his heterochromic eyes perfectly.

"I know it's hard to come out of your shell. And I still have no clue how my nutcase of a boytoy convinced you to come–"

"Hey!" Jack shouted, hitting his boyfriend's shoulder. 

"But you don't have to come." Anti said, his eyes staring to Mark simpatheticly. Mark was his baby's best friend, and Anti would be lying if he said he hasn't grown attached to Mark's personality. He's such a sweet and sensitive guy. Anyone could take him away and break his spirit with ease.

And Anti did not want to see that happen. 

Mark's exhaled shakily. 

"No…. He's right. I need to get out more….. and…" Mark looked out the window and to the building. He reached to the handle and opens the door. 

"This is how I need to do it."

He closed the door, deeply inhaling the cold air as he leaned against the car.

"I can do this." He whispered to himself. "It's just like social interaction simulator! Just talk and you'll be fine." He said. 

Jack hopped out of the car, closing the door gently and gently nudged me. 

"You ready for some fun?" He asked, a bright smile plastered on his face. Mark smiled back softly nodding his head and standing up from the car. 

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Sean, come here kitty." Anti called, walking around the dark with a strap of neon blue leather in his hands. 

Jack smiled, moving away from the car and standing tall. Anti gently wrapped the leather around his neck and secured it with a belt loop. 

Anti stepped away, smiling gently as Jack beamed proudly. A little silver bells hung in the front, making a slightly jingle as he bounced. 

"Alrighty Mark, you're next." 

"I'm what?" 

Anti's hand reached back to his pocket and pulled out another collar. 

This one was pitch black leather about an inch and a half thick. One the side was white sticking with a number and a name, designating it at 'Anti's property' . Along with a rose gold Bell in the front. 

"You're gonna need one too." Anti said, gently unclipping the collar and walking towards the other. 

"—Whao whoa whoa- I am , not, putting that on!" Mark stated. H said he'd come to keep Jack company. Not be one of Anti's bitches for a day. There was no way in hell he was wearing that thing. He'd die of embarrassment!

Anti sighed. 

"Look Mark, I'm not gonna sugar coat this," He started. "Not everyone in the BDSM community are gentle. There are people here that have rape kinks, kidnaping kinks, blood lust— a lot of things could go wrong. BDSM follower are not someone you want touching you up." He said. 

"I can't guarantee someone won't try to smooth talk you and get you to play along—"

"–But I wouldn't—!"

"-It doesn't matter what you would or wouldn't do. Those peoepel in there, they lure in innocent bastards like you for a living— they practically get off on it." Anti stated.

"This," he gently lifted the collar into view as Mark stared at it." Can provide you some saftey. It won't stop them from eyeing you— but a Dom doesn't mess with another Dom's sub. That's just askin' for trouble." He finished. 

Mark chewed his bottom lip. His mind was racing. 

Be safe?

Or keep your pride?

Neither sound like a good option. 

Mark whined, malcontent in his choice.

"Fine. But not too tight!" He whimpered.

"I promise." Anti said.

He walked around the boy and softly secured the leather around Mark neck. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt good in the collar. 

Safe.

Secured.

Like no one could touch him.

" If at anytime you want this off, tell me." Anti said.

"Didn't you just say I'd get raped if I didn't?" Mark asked, his finger reaching up and ringing his own bell. 

" I didn't say it like that. But you'll be close to me all night. As long as it near you can take it off at anytime, but if you go off alone, do. Not. Remove it. " Anti said, placing his hand on the others shoulders.

"Okay?" He asked. 

Jack walked up to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder and Mark looked to him.

"I know it's not ideal, but it's worth it in the end. Trust me. I've been here without a collar before and it was literal hell." Jack said, laughing slightly.

Mark took a deep breath. 

"Okay, I understand." He stated, trying to relax his tense shoulders. 

Not only was he an anti-social, he was being forced into a situation where possible rapists were involved and pushed into wearing a humiliating device for his own safety. 

How fun. 

" Good. Remember, stay close , don't provoke anyone, and please ,places, PLEASE, keep a very close eye on your drinks." Anti said, facing both of the younger boys. 

"Alright then." He said. 

He held his arm out for Jack. Watching the Irish boy giggle and hug his boyfriends strong arm to his chest. 

He held out his other arm as well. 

" Gotta play the part, Bud." Anti said.

Mark blushed, gently wrapping his arms around Anti's, not pulling it too close. 

"Okay boys," Anti said, starting their path towards the door.  
  


" _Let's get fucking wasted._ "


	4. Chapter 4

The inside of the club wasn't what Mark expected. He thought it would be filled with half naked men and women, hanging from the ceiling and being fucked sideways within odd contraptions.

Or maybe completely the opposite.

Filled with people of all genders, in fancy dresses and suits, sipping expensive wine and chatting among each other.

Once the three entered the club. Mark was... Slightly confused. 

It wasn't one or another. It was a mix of both.

Men and women dressed elegantly. Skintight dresses and suits. High heels and dress shoes. High do's and hair gel. It was as if all these people were playing a part in the background of a magazine. 

But the club was slightly trashy and the music was pounding. It was practically deafening. And the room was hot and heavy. The smell of strong booze and sweat dominating the air. 

Even though most were dressed like they were going to a gala, they where acting like anyone else in a club. 

Loud talking, slurred speeches, and a whole lotta dancing. Random strangers grinding up against each other in silk clothing and a dozen or so getting each other off in the corner or against the walls.

Mark cringed, his face molding into one of disgust as he watched two women attempt to each each other's faces off, like they were fish slapping their faces together. 

"See," Anti said, gesturing his elbow to the crowd. "Just like any other club." He stated, smiling as he watched all the people. Anti hadn't had a chance to let loose in a while. 

"I hate clubbing." Mark said, looking up at the taller male. It wasn't that Mark didn't like parties, he loved parties. 

Parties with a few good friends, dressed in long sweatpants and big t-shirts, stay appropriate distances from strangers. That sounded much more appealing than this whole ordeal. 

Mark's fingers moved from the other male's bicep as they made their way into the club. Anti lead them towards the bar as Mark looked around, his fingers moving up to his collar and playing with the small bell. His eyes scanned around , sometimes making awkward eye contact with a few others before quickly looking away. 

He didn't feel comfortable. Every nerve in his body was pulsing as eyes racked up and down his slim form. He didn't feel safe. 

" Sierra!" Jack exclaimed, running up to a girl at the bar and wrapping her arms around him. The woman smiled, hugging the excited Irishman back. 

"Hello Beautiful, Don't you look lovely?" She purred, allowing the shorter male to pull back slightly but keeping her hands on his waist. 

"Watch those hands there, Si. 'S my boy your touching there." Anti teased, pulling Mark over to her.

In Mark's opinion, she was gorgeous. Clear olive skin and blue eye, slim with subtle curves, tall with a sweet face.   
Her outfit was just as elegant as every other clubbers. A long sleeveless purple dresses with a slit at the leg. Her chestnut hair was done up in a tight ponytail that was curled at the ends.

Marks mind immediately associated her with a model. There is no way that she wouldn't be out modeling some big clothing brand like Champion or Gucci.

Sierra giggled, pulling Jack to her side and grabbing his cheeks with one of her hands. 

"But he's sooo pretty." She purred, kissing Jack's nose and making the young boy giggle. Anti narrowed his eyes at her, walking closer till he was finally face to face with her. 

It was odd. Like a staring contest. Sierra with a little smirk on her face, and Anti pulling up an unreadable expression. Mark couldn't tell if it was hostile or teasing or friendly. But he sensed something in it. Something he couldn't explain. 

"Ugggh," Sierra grunted. "fine." She sighed, pushing Jack into Anti gently. "You can keep him." She said. Jack laughed slightly, turning around as Anti wrapped an arm around his waist. The younger man reached up, kissing Anti on the lips gently. Yet Mark watched as the tall male kept his eyes on the girl, a slight glint in his eyes.

"But I do call dibs on whoever this delicious little candy is." Sierra teased, looking over to the half Korean. 

Mark tensed, his hands gently slipping off of Anti's bicep. He fiddle with his fingers as she walked over to him, his neck straining to look her in the eyes as she got closer. Her manicured hand met his chest, dragging down softly and sending a cold shiver up his spine.

"What's your name, Honey?" She questioned, her icy eyes scanning Mark's face. 

"Uhm," Mark's throat clenched sightly. His chest tightened where she touched, almost begging to step away. But he didn't. He knew better than to be rude.

"I'm Mark." He answered, his brows forwarding in nervousness. She didn't seem mean or anything. But that didn't stop him from being a little intimidated. 

"Mark, Huh?" She asked, her hand reaching up and running her nail over the engraved name. 

"You in the market for a sugar Mommy?" She forwarded, biting her lip as she looked him up and down.

"I-I.. Uhm..." Mark stuttered, slouching back slightly and blushing. His eyes trailing over to the other men, silently praying for guidance. 

"Alright, Si. Claws off," Jack said, smiling at her as his lover laid his head on the shorter's shoulder. "He's gay." 

Sierra sighed, pulling back and hanging her head playfully before looking over to Anti. 

"Why are all the cute ones gay?"

Mark smiled softly, his cheeks only staying lightly flushed as they moved on.

"So. Where's Samantha? You two are still together, right?" Anti asked. Taking a step back from his lover and holding Jack's hand. "And what about Zach and Caleb? You said they'd be here."

"Samantha went to the bathroom. And you know Caleb gives no fucks for the rules so he went with her to the ladies room." Sierra said, taking a seat back at her stool and dipping her nail in her Martini, gently stirring it.

The two Irishmen followed, Anti siting in the seat next to her. "Mark," Jack caught the half Korean's attention. "Sit next to Anti." He said, smiling as he sat one seat away from his lover. 

Mark hesitantly sat in the middle of both men. Folding his hands on the bar and keeping his head low. Jack giggled softly. 

"Christ Mark! Relax a bit!" Jack encouraged, rubbing a hand on the other's shoulder. " You're acting like a hitman's coming to take you out!"

Mark laughed nervously, attempting to straighten out in a comfortable position. He sighed softly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as his hands shook. 

The music was too loud. People were too close. The smell was too potent.

" You okay there kiddo? " Sierra asked, her eyes narrowing in on the raven haired male. "You seem a little out of your element." 

She pulled her finger out of her drink and looked to her nail. She picked up her drink and took a small sip before setting it back down. "Not much of a party person?" 

"No. I like parties, just..... Maybe more of a... group wine tasting or.... Playing Jackbox at home." Mark said shyly, his thumbs twiddling slowly. 

" Yeah. Marky's not much of party animal," Anti said, turning to the male. "He's more of a Netflix and cuddle kinda guy." He finished, ruffling Mark's hair. 

The boy smirked, pushing Anti's hand away. "Stooooop!" He whined, trying to smooth his hair from frizzing. 

" Aww. Well, you can trust me," Sierra started. A smile growing on her face." Not many Doms refuse a cuddly sub." 

Mark sputtered. "I-I'm not here looking for a.... Don? I was literally dragged here." Jack laughed off to the side of him. 

"We did not drag you here! I asked you to come an you did." 

"Well what am I supposed to say when you throw around your puppy eyes? Who can resist those?!" Mark shouted quietly, forwarding his brows at his friend.

"It's Dom." Sierra said, leaning on the bar.

Mark turned back to the woman, raising a brow. "Um.. What?" 

"It's not Don. It's Dom. Short for Dominant. A Sub, is a Submissive." She stated, her rings flashing with the colorful lights.

"Right. Yes," Mark said. "Because I know exactly what those are." He said nervously. Sierra looked over to Anti, watching the tall male nod before she turned back to Mark.

"Wouldn't you like to know how your whole day will go? Having a list of instructions to guide you through the week instead of wander aimlessly, trying to find something to do?" She asked. 

Mark leaned back slightly, overcome by the sudden comment. "Well.. Yeah? Who wouldn't?" He asked, slightly confused at the question. Who wouldn't want that? To not have to worry what our doing for the day. 

" Wouldn't you want to have a relationship? Where you can give them all of you? And in return, they give you everything you need and take away every worry?" She asked again, he hands folding in her lap as she tilted her head to the side. 

"I-...Yes?" This seemed like it was turning into some type of trick question. Why wouldn't anyone want that? 

"Well, you can get that with these relationships." Sierra said. 

"A Dom and Sub relationship is more than just sex and punishment. It's one of the most intimate commitments you can make. The Dom can have control, allow the Sub to feel safe and cared for and have the ability to own their lover. To know the other is theirs. And the Sub can relax. They don't have to stress the decisions they usually have to make. Why stress over a choice you don't have the ability to make? That's why so many people are attracted to this life style. Some people just can't handle the stress of everyday decisions. Others simply do it for the pleasure. But both sides are getting something out of it. Both have something to give and take-" Sierra stopped.

"Mark, are you even listening?" She asked.

Mark's head was turned, his face flushed as he looked across the room. He was originally scanning the are for anyone he could possibly know. Maybe a secret exit he could use to slip away from the three. 

It's not that he didn't like Sierra or anything. Parties like these were never his style. And it was starting to getting to him. But soon the pounding went away.

**His breath shuddered as his cocoa eyes met another.**

**A pair of Dark crimson eyes that just so happened to be looking his way.**

_Oh boy...._


End file.
